Where'd You Go?
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Where'd You Go?: After killing Madara at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto disappears in the dust after a mega rasen-shurikan blast. After sixteen years, he somehow comes back to Konoha to find it very different and under a brand new Hokage. Rated T because I didn't think it should be K or M. NaruShion KibaHina SasuSaku. *Curently on Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Where'd You Go?

Chapter 1

"ACK!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown to the ground, Uchiha Madara, (A.k.a. "Tobi") standing above him with his foot on his chest. Casting his Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto exploded in a burst of about forty clones. His chakra was dangerously low. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were silently watching from the sidelines, Sasuke and Sai holding Sakura back from running out there and getting herself killed. She kicked Sai, causing the emotionless boy to fall to his knees, writhing in pain. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, saying,

"We can't go out there. We'll die."  
"I don't want him to die either!" She screamed, trying to wrestle herself out of the Uchiha's grip. He turned her to face himself and said,  
"Look. I lost Itachi. I lost my whole clan. I'm **not** losing the woman I _**LOVE**_!"  
"Sasuke-kun."  
"Please. Be quiet and watch. If Naruto can get Madara down long enough for me to take over while you heal him, we'll do that. Okay?" The pink haired Kunoichi nodded as she looked back at the shadow clones, each two charging up a massive Rasen Shuriken. As one clone from each set diminished, the other moved his blast to the next two, creating a HUGE attack. Finally, the real Naruto had a Rasen Shuriken the size of Kyuubi in his right palm. He walked closer to Madara saying,

"I don't know if I can control this, so if I can't, I'm prepared to die with you." He turned to the group of Ninja standing behind him. "Goodbye guys. Sakura, I love you. Sasuke, be nice to her. If you leave again, I'll haunt you for the rest of time. Kakashi, Anko's almost dead. I'd go check on her. Sai and Yamato, please, stay true to your friends and don't do what Itachi did." The five Ninja nodded and Kakashi flashed away, looking for his girlfriend, Yamato close behind him. The three teenagers stood and watched as Naruto smashed Madara into the statue of the first Hokage.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura screamed. She ran forward, Sasuke and Sai close behind her.  
"N-Naru-to-kun!" She said again as she ran up and saw the figure of Madara, but no Naruto. Sai walked over to Madara and jumped on his stomach.

"He's dead. Where do you think Naruto went?" Tears were pouring down Sakura's cheeks as she continuously screamed Naruto's name. It was the only thing she could do. Sasuke put her hand on the shoulder and she ran into his arms.

"He's gone! He's really gone!" She cried.  
"Maybe we could find a priest or priestess willing to help us." Sakura sniffed.  
"There's only one priestess I know who'd be willing to help with Naruto for free."  
"Who?"  
"Shion. She's a priestess from the Land of Ogres. We helped her when she needed to kill. God, what was his name? Shit, I forgot. Oh well." **(If anybody knows his name and how to spell if PLEASE tell me! Thanks!) **

"Well, we could go visit her I guess. You sure she wouldn't be too busy?"  
"If the matter concerns Naruto, there's no way she would be. The only thing I'm concerned about is Emi."  
"Whose Emi?"  
"Shion's daughter. She inherited her mother's powers."  
"Oh. Cool."  
"She's also the reason that no matter what, she'd help out with Naruto."  
"Why?"  
"Emi is also Naruto's daughter."  
"Wait. WHAT? And doesn't Emi mean 'Beautiful Blessing?' How is she a blessing?"  
"Shion needed someone to pass her priestess abilities on to. Having that issue, she called upon a clueless Naruto to how would you say, "help" her."  
"Oh." Sai said, thinking about why anybody would want Naruto, a guy with a very small penis, to be the father of her baby. _Maybe she's mental. _He thought.

"So, should we head to the Land of Ogres?"  
"Yup. Let's go!"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"So that's what happened. Will you help us Shion?"  
"Did you think I wouldn't? Naruto is Emi's father for god's sake! I'll help you. I'll bring him back, even if it's just his headband!" The girl stood up and said,  
"Shall we go?" The three Shinobi nodded and stood up.  
"Just one quick thing." The young priestess stood up and turned around.

"Emi!" A little girl came running from around the corner. She had shoulder length hair the same color as her mothers. Her eyes were the same sapphire blue that Naruto once had. She was wearing cloth shorts and had a bell on her small orange coat.

"Yes, Kaa-san?"  
"You remember your father, don't you?"  
"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto."  
"He died." Tears immediately started to pool in her blue eyes.  
"Wh-what?" The girl started to cry. Sakura stood up and walked over to her.  
"Its okay, Emi-chan. Your mother is going to find Naruto and bring him back, no matter how long it takes." The girl looked at her mother.  
"For real, Kaa-san?"  
"Absolutely." The priestess smiled and rubbed her daughter's head. The turned to Sasuke, Sai and Sakura.

"Alright! Let's go save Naruto-kun!"

_** Okay! There's the end of chapter one! It's not very long, but it's a good prologue to figure out what happened to start the story, and shows my love for NaruShion! (It's my third favorite Naruto pairing. 1. SasuSaku 2. KibaHina) The next chapter will be up soonish. Maybe. I need inspiration before I start writing. Give it a few weeks. I also have to put up the first chapters of the rest of my stories and the third chapter of My Brand New, Secret (And Fake!) Boyfriend, so it'll be a while! Anyway, please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Where'd You Go?

Chapter 2

When Uzumaki Naruto woke up, he was not expecting to be in a dark cave in the middle of the night. He certainly didn't want to get up, and the second he figured out he was alive, he jumped in the air screaming, "I'M NOT DEAD!" at the top of his lungs.

"But wait. Where the hell am I?" He said, rubbing his eyes. He looked around him. Rocks. And rocks. As far as the eye could see, there were rocks. There was a little light at one end of where he was and ran toward it. Once he was out, he took an extra step and fell off the ledge. Landing on his face, he said,

"Ow! What the hell was that?" He looked up and saw he plummeted out of the eye of the first Hokage, the same place he killed Madara at. **I wonder how long I've been gone. It couldn't be more than a year or so.** He thought. He looked at the rest of the statues and saw that two men were at the rock next to the fifth, hammers and chisels smashing against the rock. **So, granny Tsunade isn't Hokage anymore? I wonder who is. **He thought. He walked through Konoha and past the graveyard. He saw Asuma, Jiriaya, and… Tsunade? **Granny Tsunade DIED? **His head screamed. **Okay Naruto. Gotta calm down. First things first, find Sakura. **He thought, running through the streets. He started running at top speed when he crashed into a cop on the side of the road.

"Are you okay, little boy?"  
"I'm fine. I'm looking for somebody, though."  
"Who are you looking for?"  
"Haruno Sakura."  
"There isn't anybody named Haruno- oh! You must be talking about Sakura-san! Okay, now I know what you're talking about! You're about twenty. Did Saki beat the hell out of you?"  
"Who's Saki?"  
"Oh. You don't know. Alright. Well, please come with me."  
"One more question."  
"And what's that?"  
"Who's the Hokage? I mean, Tsunade's dead, so who is it?"  
"The Hokage? Nara Shikamaru. He's the Hokage. What about it?"  
"N-nothing." **Shikamaru is HOGAKE? That lazy asshole?  
**"You know, Konoha and Suna have had the best peace treaty ever since he became Hokage three years ago."  
"Really? Is Sabaku no Gaara still Kazekage?"  
"Yup! The only reason he agreed to a treaty was because Shikamaru-sama married his sister."  
"You mean Temari?"  
"Yeah. Nice girl. Well, we're here!" He said, showing Naruto a huge door.  
"Thank you. What was your name?"  
"Mamoru. Ishikawa Mamoru."  
"Well, thanks for the help, Mamoru. I'll be going now."  
"Goodbye, kid!" Naruto walked up to the door and knocked twice. Three teenage girls opened the door.

"Who are you?" The oldest-looking one asked.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Saki. This is my twin sister, Haruka and our little sister, Yuki. The two inside and Rukia and Hinata and this really little one is Tsubaki." Saki said, pointing to each girl around her.  
"Mom also has twin boys on the way!" The girl Naruto thought was Haruka said. She looked like a Haruka, looking exactly like Sakura did. Pink hair and green eyes.  
"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy say that they're gonna name them Minato after the forth Hokage-sama and Naruto after this friend of theirs!" Hinata yelled.  
"They're naming their kid Naruto?"  
"Yup. Stupid name, huh? It means fish cake! But, they say it has sentimental value, so that's going to be his name." Yuki said. He looked at Saki, a girl about fifteen with black hair and green eyes, and she nodded.  
"Your mother's name is Sakura, right?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Can I please talk to her?"  
"Yeah, sure. Rukia, a girl with pink hair and dark blue eyes grabbed his hand and said,  
"Mommy's over here." She dragged him over to her mother, who took one look at the boy standing in her living room and said,

"Girls, go to your rooms."  
"But, mom!"  
"No arguing!" The girls nodded and went away. Naruto looked at Sakura.  
"So, you're having twins pre-named Minato and NARUTO?"  
"It's nice to see you too, baka."  
"Whatever." He looked at Sakura and asked,  
"How'd you afford this big house? And six kids, for that matter?"  
"Eight, if you count these two and it's because I married-" Suddenly, someone walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and said,  
"A sandwich for my beautiful wife." He looked up, saw Naruto and both froze.  
"SASUKE? YOU MARRIED SAKURA?" The black haired boy rubbed his head and said,  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
"Wait, so that means that all those kids are-?"  
"Yup. Those girls are Saki, Haruka, Yuki, Rukia, Hinata and Tsubaki Uchiha. The next generation of the Uchiha's." Naruto sat there, his brain trying to process what he just heard.  
"W-why? H-how?" Naruto sat stammering until Sasuke hit him on the back of the head.  
"Thanks. I needed that." Naruto said, rubbing the spot where Sasuke hit him.  
"No problem."  
"So, how long have I been gone?"  
"Sixteen years, Naruto. You've been gone for over a decade."  
"But that's impossible. I couldn't just reanimate after sixteen years!"  
"You didn't. Shion has been trying to bring you back this whole time."  
"Sh-Shion?"  
"You don't remember her?"  
"No, I do, but I didn't know she cared so much."  
"She loves you Naruto. She's probably the only person who still cares about you like that."  
"What do you mean? What about Hinata? Wasn't she obsessed with me or something?"  
"She lives across the street. Go look for yourself." Naruto walked to the window and saw an obviously pregnant Hinata chasing a little girl carrying a ring around the front yard, screaming,

"Akane! Come back here with mommy's wedding ring!" Suddenly, a car horn beeped and the girl stopped. Hinata caught up with her and grabbed the ring as the girl ran screaming,  
"Daddy! Daddy!" At the man stepping out of the car. It was Kiba.

"Hinata married Kiba?"  
"Yeah. About ten years ago, she realized that she was chasing a fantasy."  
"Basically, she gave up on you coming home."  
"But. I, I thought that…"  
"Just give it up." Sasuke said, earning him an angry look from his wife.  
"Well, what about everybody else? I know Shikamaru's Hokage, but what about everybody else?"  
"Well," Sakura said, "Let's see. Hinata became the head of the Hyuuga family, Kiba is a much respected member of ANBU, Sai quit ANBU to marry Ino, who inherited her family's Flower Shop, the entirety of team Taka returned to Konoha, Juugo is constantly being tested on to find a way to get the Curse Mark off of him. Suigetsu and Karin finally stopped fighting and got married a few years back. Gaara and Matsuri got married about three years ago and have the cutest little girl. You just want to pinch her cheeks!"  
"What about Anko?"  
"Anko made a full recovery and is completely healthy."  
"Good." He looked out the window and watched as the little girl ran towards her father, and as Kiba scooped her up in a big hug. He laughed a little bit as the little girls knocked her father over with a rebound hug.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked when she saw the look on Naruto's face.  
"I'm fine. Do you think everybody forgot about me?"  
"Absolutely not!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"Really?" Naruto said, a sliver of hope gleaming in his sapphire eyes.  
"No way! We all visit your quote on quote "grave" every year on your birthday and date of death, and we go down to Itchiraku every time there's a sale to celebrate you and your memories. I remember the first time we went there, Sakura and Hinata broke into tears." The last sentence was met with a punch in the shoulder from Sakura.  
"I'm glad that people still remember me."  
"Yeah. In fact, we're going to Itchiraku tonight with everybody. We'd be delighted if you'd come and show everybody you're still alive."  
"I'd love to!" He said with a thumbs up.  
"You haven't changed at all, have you Naruto-kun?"  
"I'd like to think not!" He laughed and Sakura smiled. Sasuke stood Sakura up and said,  
"We're leaving in about an hour, so if you want to wash up, or put something nice on, go ahead. Some of my clothes might fit you." The blonde nodded and Sasuke led him to his closet to show Naruto all the clothes he had that might fit him.

_**Okay! Second chapter! This won't be a very long story, but NaruShion needs more love! Chapter six of Secret BF will be up soon too! -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


End file.
